Regau
"riko" ~ pedau regau kiedy riko polizal sonik regalek pedalek to braciszek sukfy riko i synek merssij i megamena lubi malych chlopcow i wykorzysta/stworzy kazda sytuacje by miec sisuaiak w nosku i ma jakas latarke w ronczkah wyglad regalek wyglada jak 12 letni pedalek z dlugimi wlosami bronzowymi i no jest robocikiem i nie ma nuzek i ronczek tylko takie protezy metalowe jak maja te kurwy ze starfoxa i no ma na ryjcu cos rodzaju diademu ale takiego metalowego z podobizna skrzydelekczycos nwm i na brzuszku i ryjcu ma takie tatuaze czerwone i brwi fajne szare duze i taka obwodke od durszlaka ma na szyiu i tak ma zawieszonom pelerynke i ma spodnie zrobione na biedaka z roznych tkanin bo wczesniej bez nich popierdalal bo sie nie dalo zadncyh w lidlu przymierzyc i regal pomyslal ze jak tak to nie bedzie w ogole kupowal i no ma tez taki fajny durszlak ktory wklada na ryj i ma tam wyswietlone ile razy moze mrugnac zanim urmze relacje rikoks pedalek regalek to byl taki piesek rikoksa bo on poszed na wycieraczke spac a ona otworzyla drzwiczki walonc mu nimi w ryjec i wziela go i zalozyla obruzke i mianowala go swoim pieskiem i poszli szukac jej mamy i jak wbili kurwa do tej dupy dziurki to pare dni potem riko zlapala jakas osa wielka i regal mial koszmary ze ta osa zdjadla riko i sie okazalo ze tylko zasnol bo ma latarke w ronczce i riko nazwala tom latarke wykurwiatorem 3000 i poszli dalej i trafili do lasu i riko sie porzygala i przyjela ich mama2 ozon i spali razem potem a riko zsikala mu sie w lozeczko bo sie rpzestraszyla bo jej na termometrze wyszlo lo co znaczy lol olaboga i jest dziewica dojcu :( i potem poszli razem upolowac nosodupe i siedzieli na dupie 10 dni i zrobili zasadzke z kalu innej nosodupy i wrucili potem do ozena i ona pozwolila im isc i potem poszli do 3 lejera i tam byla taka skalna dupa i regalek ukurwil jakas ose inna i znowu zasnol i riko musiala wyjsc kurwa z jakiejs dupy i potem byli w 4 lejerze i regal na cel rzyciowy przybral sobie protekt rikfo czy cos i potem sie wkurwil jakis sonik i on polizal riko ronczke a reg jej zlamal reke i sie darl potem bo umarla na 3 sekudny ale nanaci jom uratowal i potem elo poszli sobie kurwa na dupke psa i przygode i regalsona prowali zeby mu raczke odciac i rikoks sie przestraszyl bo sama spala w lozeczku ale sie kamilek wjebal i ja obmacal i uratowala regalsona ale za pozno bylo bo mu raczke odcieli i no fajnie jest teraz sie w rodzinke fajna bawia na gorze i rikoks jest jego mezem kamilek nienawidzil na poczatku skurwysyna bo fapal do riko ale potem zaczal go fanbojowac bo zrobil gwizdki dla pracownikow ałszfic i czesto go myje bo jest gwizdkiem nananci nanaci to hopak byl regalka i zaczal go kraszowac kiedy uratowal riko i spali razem czesto i mial fetysz do tego ze on taki puszysty jest jak jakis pies i ma ogonek i no tak samo jak wlohy i niemcy, kiedy riko byla nieprzytomna to robili jakies rp ze reg jest menzem a nanaci rzonom i sobie gotowali, myli sie razme i spali razem ale sie kruwa miti wjebala i nie pozwalala sie ruhac :( i no hot jajoji bylo caly kurwa czas ale potem sie tepli na gore po tym wszystkim i teraz nanaci jest jego syneczkiem fajnym ale go wykorzystuje czesto bondrewd nie lubil tej kurwy taty bo nanaci go nie lubil i sie pobili na lyzki i regalson wygral ale bondrewd sie zrespil bo nie mial hardcora ustawionego i potem reg sie wlamal na jego konto i pozmienial jego logi i ustawil na hardkore i go pobil znowu i tym razem spokoj byl historia no a wienc no e no tentego no bo nie wiadomo zbyt bardzo o jego dawnym zyciu ale wiadomo ze lyzia go poslala po rikoksa czy cos jak go znalalza i mial wajfu fapute i no jak sie wjebal na 1 lejer abisa to no zobaczyl ze rikoksa goni jakas osa i wykurwil w ta ose z latarki i padl zezgonowany na ryj i do niego rikoks wbila i mu macala oczy kamieniem i go zaniosla z natankiem cunderella do domku gdzie go polewali pepsi i on sie obudzil bo woli kole i te kurwy sie ucieszyly bo nie trafia do kata za nekrofilie na zwierzetach i rikoks sie go zapytala ile cm ma jego siusiak ale ten debil niczego nie pamietal bo tak i sie wpierdolil zyjrlo bo pora na coniedzielnespankowanieheripoty i te kurwy uciekly zostawiajac rikoksa sama z regiem i regal jebana kurwa wyjebala swoja raczka w sufit i tam sie schowal bo ma takie raczki fajne co sie rozciagaja pod wplywem fal radiowych i rikoksa wzieli jako substytut szigiego i regalek przez caly czas fapal do sb w lustrze i do pamieciowki mleczakow natanka kiedy wbila rikoks to miala z niego beke ze taki pedal przed lustrem stoi pewnie sie ubiera i podeszla do regalka i nakazala mu zamknac ryjca i go schowala gdzies pod szafe i nastepnego dnia jak wbili szigi natanek i ich gówniak kila to wymyslili taki sztos plan jak zasrac zyrja ale potem rikoks zauwazyla ze zyrjo moze znalezc rega pod szafa bo tam czesto wygrzebuje swoje skarpetki i wymyslili ze lol przebiora go na male dzietsko i tak tez zrobili i wyrzucili rega za okno i dupa zyrjo go wpuscil ale sie nie nabral bo wiedzial ze jest aubade i ze ma 2cm siusiaka i z ciekawosci go wpuscil i potem sie te kurwy bawily w chowanego i regal mial taki fajny dzwoneczek czokera i potem jak dostal swoj gwizdek czerwony to rikoks dostala liscik milosny od mamusi w ktorym byly rysunki regala i papieza i napisik "hoc do mne na dul lol" i rikoks sie ucieszyla bo dziurka w ziemi byla jej wajfu i powiedziala tym kurwiksonom ze skladu patelni ze idzie na dno dziurki w ziemi i natanek sie wkurwil bo rikoks to jego wajfu i ja podgladal z okna jak myla zeby i jest cunderella i rikoks go pobila i potem szigi dal im mapke dziurki w ziemi mowiac ze lol zdechniecie po 5 minutach ale bedzie beka XD i wzieli ta mapke i uciekli z domku z szigim i poszli gdzies na slamsy i spotkali tam natanka ktury jom przeprosil i wyznal krasza a rikoks mu pokazala faka i z regalsonem wbila do dziurki w ziemi i potem regalek zrobil jakas pajeczyne z raczek i sie obudzil o 6 rano bo litwa przejechal mu po raczce rowerkiem i sie wywalil i trzeba go bylo wozic do szpitala i potem rikoks musiala isc do kibla :( i jak skonczyla to poszli bardizej w dul i regalek znalazl w swoim durszlaku jakis liscik ktory glosil "znajde was rano misiaczki <3 ;*" i sie przestraszyl bo bylo to pismo habolga a nie natanka i uciekli kurwa skoczyli na dol i skoncyzlli ponownie jak w terari zeby nie odniesc obrazen i tam ich kurwa hablog znalaz i grzebal regalowi w spodenkach i potem powiedzial ze to prank i ze ich nie zabierze na gore xd i ze poszedl ich ostrzec przed ozonem i innymi bialymi slomkami ze to kurwy rude i lewaki ale rikoks miala to w dupie bo chciala mame zobaczyc i slomka gwizdala zeby go zagluszyc jak hablgo sobie poszed to wpierdolili se do jakeigos lasu i rikoksa jakis wrobelek porwal i reg wykurwil w tego wrobelka latarka i uratowal rikoksa i zrobili sobie z tego wrobelka kolacje ale regalek zezgonowal znowu i rikoks powiedziala ze lol nazwe twojom raczke wykurwionatorem i regalek powiedzial nok i spierdolili do takeigo fajnego lasku gdzie grzybki rosna na suficie jak w pokoju kamilka i tam jacys antyszczepionkowcy mieli orkes ze sa na ich dzialce i rikoks uciekla z regalkiem do jakiegos drzewka z lornetka na dachu i czekali 2 minuty ale nei wbila winda wiec rikoks krzyknela "ARKA GDYNIA KURWA SWINIA" i gondola zjechala i wbili na gore i tam byla wajfu wszystkich zyjacych ludzi ozon garfield i rikoks sie zrzygala na jej buciki i ozon miala beke ze brudno i ich zaprosila do domku gdzie ich jakis pedal kosplejujacy torun przywital i dal im zrec i rikoks musiala sie wymienic slomkami z ozonem bo miala okres ze maja czerowne dopiero i ozon skrobala gwizdek jej mamusi i cos pierdolila o sloikach z terrari i rikoks sluchala i potem ozen kazala wypeirdalac spac i sie umyc bo ma fetysz do mydla i riko poszla sie myc i reg sie spytal marmurka jakiej jest plci i marmurek odpowiedzial ze jest widelcem a reg mial beke bo tez byl widelcem i reko speirdolila z kibla mowiac ze sie zatkal i regalek dostal ataku drgawek bo rikoks nie miala ubranek a marmurek speirdolil po ubranka jak poszli kurwa spac to rikoks chciala sobie zrobic test ciazowy bo sie bala ze jest druga dziewica dojcu wiec poszla do 2 kibelka bo 1 byl zatkany i sie kurwa prerazila bo jej wyszlo lo co znaczy lol olaboga i speirdolila do pokoiku pod lozeczko rega i tam sie kruwa zeszczala :( i rano byl okres ze trzeba posciel wyprac i ozon wbil i jej chciala wytlumaczyc oco chodzi z tym lo i rikoks poszla trzymajac rega za raczke myslac ze on to jozef jakis i ozon powiedziala ze to kurwa termometr byl i ze jej mama nie zyje i rikoks sie poplakala a regal jako porzadny narodowiec chcial wpierdolic ozonowi ale sie okazalo ze ozon ma 30m w bicku i mu nadepnela na stope i litwa mu przejechal rowerkiem po stopie i sie wywalil i reg myslac ze nie da rady chcial jej wykurwic latarka ale nie trafil debil i spalil zlota rybke z terari ktora byla wajfu ozona i ozon sie wkurwil i mu wykrecil suty i reg sie zsikal i stracil przytomnosc i potem sie obudzil i ozon powiedziala ze to spankowanie to tylko prank taki i reg sie wkurwil i oozn kazala im wypeirdalac do biedronki zeby przetrwali okres probny i wrocili z bucikami fajnymi sradidasami i ozon oddala rikoksowi slomke jej mamusi i sie te kurwiszony pozegnaly z marmurkiem i poszli sobie w dupe i byla taka kruwa fajna i jajka tam byly na scianie i jacys kuzyni nanaciego i rikoksa wjebala jakas rybka bo reg znowu zezgonowal i rikoks musial nozykiem wyciac siusiaka bo reg to zwykle robil na jego skorce i rikoks sie wydostal i gdzies rega znalazla i go rpzeciagnela i potem sie reg obudzil i poszli na grzybki do lasu zeby malym dzieciom wsadzic w dupsko i sie wpeirdolil kurwa sonik ta kurwa jebana nikt go nie lubi i reg chcial go odgonic parasolka ale to nie podzialalo i ten sonik polizal rikoksa po raczce i rikoks zaczal sie kurwa drzec bo ma alergie na latkoze i regal jej raczke zlamal i sie okazalo ze rikoks dostala autyzmu po szczepionce i regal wydarl ryja i jakas wiewiurka wbila i sie na niego wydarl kurwiszon ze 3 rano jest i probuje ogladac hentaje na tvp i reg sie posmarkal proszac go o penicyline bo rikoks dostala autyzmu i ta kurwa powiedziala ze lolk i ja zawiezli do domku dzie ten gruby janusz zdjal koszuleczke i sie okazalo ze ma 10 lat i sie przedstawil mowiac ze jest nanaci i mu stanol i regowi tez i polozyli rikoksa na dywanie gdzie tanczyli 2 dni z hulahop na szyi zeby sie obudzila ale to nei zadzialalo wiec nanaci jej wsadzil lampe w dupsko a reg bawil sie latarka z budyniem jakims i sie okazalo ze ten budyn tez byl szczepiony i dostal ataku drgawek bo reg mu swiecil latarka po oczach i miti sie rozpuscila i nanaci sie wydarl i reg go przytulil i wsadzil chuja w buzie i potem rikoks sie obudzila bo miti jej wczesniej polizala oko a ona ma opoznione reakcje i zrobila nanaciemu ciasto fa i nanaci dostal kataru bo takie dobre i poszli razem nad rzeke zeby swietej wody nabrac i regowi stanal a nanaci rzucal talezami o podloge i rikoks miala beke i potem poszli na przygode dzie spotkali tatusia bodddodao i kamilka i reg nie lubil kamilka bo to kurwa i zyd i rikoksa mu walil po rogach ksiazki i sie pobili na patyki i reg wygral i potem sie tepli na gore bo kamilek zdeh i zamienil sie w gwizdek, tatus tez i lyzia zrobila im kurwa pranka i sie tepla lusterkiem do domu haraktererk regal ma chyba najklepszy kurwa charakter ze wszystkich postaci w biblii to taki typowy synek kturego tszeba hronic czesto mu staje na widok futerka nanaciego i okularow rikoksa galerja 1I5ktDSICsXZyhHe0Cf4VUVa98oSETAivtpVOYKDfxk.jpg|reg z epoki plejstocenu 449ce81ddd1efada4933bce7e8320ed7.jpg|reg jako furi 66711883_p0_master1200.jpg|reg gra po nocach w subway surfers czym czesto budzi rikoksa 68005963_p0_master1200.jpg|gwaty jakies na nanacim 67365362_p0_master1200.jpg|moment w ktorym nanaci powiedzial regowi nie kiedy sie spytal czy chce ogorka do salatki Acb.png|reg kiedy nanaci sie wysral na podloge BHQU96RGxeESX4sawKlQ1EjxlBAQMN531Z4XM7n1PJY.jpg|gwalty na nanacim ATjJylUd8wEI4uRtDyAsfNwmKK7ImDjoUXRqt-wDeIs.jpg|taki szot pokazujacy ze reg ma taki gierki kregoslup ze moze miec z przodu i dupsko, i ryj CcDJfNtXBCuzMra99cnoAuqjSXp_lOPM65sJp7Pb33g.jpg|reg DF9bC6mVoAApYdE.jpg|kolejny furi reg Ee405a2a4c7d795b60f78ede0a40dade.jpg|reg kiedy rikoks go przylapala na sciaganiu jej skarpetek kiedy spala Images.jpg|reg jandere KURWA_TEN_REG.jpg|reg bardzo madrze wyglada w okularkach Made_in_abyss_by_gmarquesart-dbz8kyl.png|reg jako ere Tumblr ovnvkaS1qv1qci1v8o2 400.jpg|reg kiedy rikoks mu pokazala nagrania z monitoringu dzie jej zdejmowal skarpetki Reg 11.png|reg kiedy sie okazalo ze natankowi wypadl mleczak QdYo5yM.png|nanaci i reg bawia sie w zoofilie Tumblr p7y8cq3d1f1w7m1s4o1 1280.png|znowu sie bawia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nikotyna Kategoria:Robocik Kategoria:Dziurka w ziemi Kategoria:Średnia Kategoria:Cygan